


Правила игры

by SaintOlga



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domme!Gwen, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Gunplay, Handcuffs, John Hart working for Torchwood, Masochist!John, Masturbation, Mind Games, Orgasm Delay/Denial, belt whipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: Гвен знала, что делает. Она присматривала за Хартом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. AU после 2 сезона Torchwood.  
> 2\. По поводу всего описанного в тексте БДСМ: не пытайтесь повторить это дома без должной подготовки.

\- Напомни мне, почему мы его наняли? - жалобно спросила Гвен, перебирая листовки на стойке Туристического офиса.

\- Потому что нам нужны были люди, - невозмутимо ответил Янто и поставил перед ней кружку с кофе.

\- Нет, почему мы _его_ наняли? - переспросила Гвен, обеими руками обхватывая чашку и вдыхая аромат.

\- Потому что Джек считает нужным за ним приглядывать, - пояснил Янто, глядя в монитор. Гвен скривилась: когда твой нынешний любовник держит при себе своего бывшего любовника… не слишком приятно. Тем более если этот бывший смотрит на твоего любовника, как мышь на сыр.

\- Конечно, лучший способ за ним приглядывать - пустить его в Хаб, поближе к оружию, взрывчатке и манипулятору, - она закатила глаза и сделала большой глоток. - Он нас взорвет вместе с половиной Кардиффа. _Опять_.

\- Джек знает, что делает, - пожал плечами Янто, всем видом показывая, что желает вернуться к работе.

Гвен тяжело вздохнула. Возвращаться в Хаб, в компанию Джона Харта, совершенно не хотелось, но все поводы оставаться в офисе были исчерпаны. Лелея кружку в ладонях, она неторопливо побрела по коридору обратно, растягивая дорогу, насколько возможно.

Может быть, Джек знает, что делает. Но она сама будет присматривать за Хартом.

 

* * *

 

Гвен чуть не получила инфаркт, когда прочитала сообщение от Джека. Невероятное безрассудство: оставить Хаб на всю ночь на попечение Харта! Всю дорогу от дома до Хаба она придумывала, что скажет этим двум гипергормональным идиотам, когда их увидит. Но телефоны не отвечали, и в глубине души Гвен знала, что ни слова из ее замечательно экспрессивной речи не достигнет адресатов, потому что, честно говоря, она не помнила, когда Джек и Янто покидали Хаб иначе как по рабочей необходимости. Им стоило побыть вдвоем.

Она понимала их. Правда.

Никто не вышел навстречу шуму откатившейся двери. Гвен отстегнула кобуру на всякий случай и прошла к своему столу. Включила монитор, просмотрела камеры наблюдения, одну за другой: Харта не было видно нигде.

Она знала, что ему нельзя доверять. Каким бы паинькой он себя ни вел весь этот месяц, каким бы полезным он ни оказывался в поле, как хорошо бы он ни знал технику... она говорила Джеку: ему нельзя доверять. Он просто ждет удобного момента, чтобы запустить в действие очередной план. И в итоге пострадают невинные люди.

Джек убеждал ее, что все будет хорошо. Янто говорил, что Джек сам разберется, и уходил к нему в кабинет. Харт нагло флиртовал со всеми тремя, но в остальном не выдавал своей мерзкой натуры.

До этого момента - когда Гвен наконец, просматривая камеры по третьему разу, увидела, что люк в спальню Джека откинут.

Держа пистолет наготове, она шла очень тихо, и чем мягче были ее шаги, тем сильнее стискивались зубы. Они впустили его в Хаб, в свой дом, и теперь он пробрался в его сердце, в спальню Джека - куда даже она не спускалась никогда! - и что-то там делал, наверняка подстраивал ловушку, вон как сопит, даже наверху слышно, а она говорила…

Она обошла люк по широкой дуге, чтобы не перекрыть свет и не вспугнуть Харта своей тенью, осторожно подобралась к краю и заглянула внутрь. Оттуда доносилось тяжелое дыхание, перемежаемое сдавленными ругательствами, и Гвен ожидала увидеть, как Харт возится со взрывчаткой и проводами - он издавал примерно такие же звуки, копаясь в манипуляторе рифта. Поэтому она не сразу осознала, что видит на самом деле.

Харт лежал на кровати Джека, извернувшись в неловкой позе, чтобы уткнуться лицом в подушку. Резкие тени подчеркивали рельеф мышц на его теле, обнаженном между задранной футболкой и приспущенными штанами. Одной рукой он стискивал сосок, а другой - свой член, налитой и твердый, и на глазах у Гвен он толкнулся бедрами в собственный кулак и глухо застонал…

Стон вывел ее из ступора. Она шумно сглотнула и выпрямилась, стоя на краю люка и наведя пистолет вниз, на скорчившуюся в полумраке фигуру. Щелкнул переведенный затвор, и Харт замер.

\- Выходи, - произнесла Гвен, ненавидя себя за то, как хрипло прозвучал голос. Харт развернулся, перекатываясь на спину, и посмотрел прямо на нее - глаза у него блестели от возбуждения и адреналина. А потом сделал то, чего она никак не ожидала.

Не сводя с нее глаз, он облизнул губы, с силой провел кулаком по своему члену и кончил.

Это было отвратительно. Настолько, что волна жара, прокатившаяся по телу Гвен к низу живота, не могла быть ничем иным, кроме ненависти. Она впилась зубами в нижнюю губу, заставляя себя собраться.

\- Выходи, - повторила она уже чистым голосом, в котором звучала сдержанная ярость.

\- Уже иду, детка, - пропел Харт, неторопливо поднимаясь с кровати. Потянул к себе край простыни - вытереться. Гвен стало противно. Она спустила курок.

 Харт скорчился, прикрывая уши руками - в тесном помещении выстрел прозвучал невыносимо громко. Гвен с трудом оторвала взгляд от того места в полу, куда ушла пуля, и прошипела сквозь зубы:

\- Наверх. Сейчас.

Харт вскочил, подтянул штаны и ухватился за лестницу.

Когда он выбрался наверх и развернулся к ней - расстегнутые штаны опасно болтаются на бедрах, футболка все еще задрана, на животе белые разводы - Гвен ожидала увидеть на лице Харта ухмылку, без которой его трудно было представить, но ее не было. Это оказалось еще оскорбительнее. Как он смеет... как он смеет быть здесь - в этом месте, на этой должности, в этой спальне - на чужом, чужом, бесстыдно и грубо захваченном месте - и выглядеть так... спокойно. Словно он и должен быть здесь.

\- Что ты там делал? - резко спросила она, и тут же выругала себя за неловкий вопрос. Харт пожал плечами.

\- Дрочил, - сказал он и наконец ухмыльнулся.

Она не заметила, как пистолет перелег в левую руку. От звонкой пощечины ладонь словно обожгло - и Гвен замерла, осознавая, что она. Дала. Пощечину. Джону Харту.

Это было...

Восхитительно.

Поэтому когда Харт медленно, так нахально медленно поднял на нее бесстыжий взгляд, она холодно улыбнулась ему, блеснув зубами в полумраке - и звук второго удара плеснулся в полутьме.

\- О да, детка, - прошептал Харт, тронув кончиками пальцев точеную скулу и глядя на Гвен из-под полуопущенных век. - Еще.

Она ударила еще.

 

* * *

 

Она пряталась за своим компьютером до ланча, когда Янто поставил перед ней кофе, присел на край стола и, глядя в стену за ее спиной, заметил:

\- Я поменял простыни в спальне Джека. Он ничего не заметил. В следующий раз выберите другое место, пожалуйста.

Гвен покрутила кружку за ручку. Кофе пах восхитительно. У нее было ощущение, что она его не заслуживает. Или что нужно попросить у Янто дозу реткона вместо сахара.

\- Этого больше не повторится, - сказала она, стараясь не думать о том, что именно больше не повторится. Щеки горели.

\- Гвен, - мягко и весомо сказал Янто, и она наконец подняла на него глаза, - не мне указывать, что тебе делать и с кем. Это не мое дело. И не дело Джека, хотя он может думать иначе. Я просто прошу тебя больше не спускаться в его спальню. Он этого не любит.

Он заправил прядь волос ей за ухо и ускользнул прежде, чем Гвен успела найтись с ответом.

Когда она допивала кофе, компьютер пискнул, и на экране развернулось окошко IM-мессенджера. Харт писал: _было хорошо. повторим?_ Прочитав короткую строчку, Гвен скрипнула зубами и решительно поставила кружку на стол. _Нет_ , - твердо вбила она.

 

* * *

 

Он был хорош. Нет, Рис тоже был отличным любовником, он знал все ее тело и что с ним делать, и мог делать это часами. Но Гвен никогда не смогла бы представить его на месте Харта, который стоял перед ней на коленях - обнаженный, в полосах от ремня по всему телу, с дорожками слез на щеках - и просил, умолял разрешить к ней притронуться.

Она сидела на столе, широко раздвинув ноги, накручивала жесткий армейский ремень на кулак и дрожала от пронизывающего все тело возбуждения. Пока ремень свистел в воздухе, пока Харт извивался под ударами, она чувствовала, как наконец-то расплачивается с ним за все: за парализующий поцелуй и два часа смертельного ужаса, за наручник на запястье, за Тош и Оуэна… Но сейчас, глядя на него сверху вниз, слыша его мольбу, она понимала: расплата еще не закончена.

\- Да, - выдохнула она наконец, и когда он потянулся к ее колену, добавила: - Только языком.

Харт провел влажную полосу кончиком языка, по бедру вверх, до самого ее средоточия. Она запустила пальцы ему в волосы, чтобы притянуть ближе, глухо застонала, когда он наконец коснулся ее там, где ей хотелось, и кончила, содрогнувшись всем телом. Но этого было мало - Гвен чувствовала, что возбуждение только отступило, и скоро придет новая волна, так что удерживала голову Харта на месте и тихо шептала «еще, быстрее, еще», пока не пришел следующий оргазм, и за ним еще один...

После она сползла со стола на пол, держась за плечи Харта, прижалась щекой к его мокрой щеке, чувствуя свой пряный запах, и несколькими быстрыми движениями наконец дала ему разрядку. И обнимала его, когда он обмяк в ее руках после оргазма, тихо всхлипывая и дрожа.

Это тоже была расплата.

 

* * *

 

По дороге домой ее внезапно начало трясти. Затормозив под знаком запрета парковки, Гвен с трудом оторвала руки от руля и закусила палец, чтобы зубы не так стучали. Оказалось, что у нее мокрые щеки, а судороги, которые сотрясали все тело - это рыдания.

Она просидела в машине полчаса, неудобно развернувшись боком и подтянув колени к груди. Ей было холодно, и страшно, и какое-то время она думала, что никогда не вернется домой, и в Торчвуд тоже не вернется, а уедет в Лондон, или еще куда-нибудь, навсегда, навсегда. Или что она расскажет все Джеку и потребует проверить ее на контролирующих мозг инопланетян, потому что настоящая Гвен Купер никогда не стала бы делать то, что делала она с Хартом. Гвен могла изменять мужу - и то, это было давно, и тогда у нее были причины, и она до сих пор презирала себя за это. Но то, что она делала с Хартом… что она чувствовала, слушая свист ремня и его крики... это не она. Не она. Она никогда бы не...

Она сказала Рису, что задержалась из-за Торчвуда. Почти правду.

 

* * *

 

Ремень пел в ее руках, и каждый удар передавался ей в ладони, разливался жаром по телу. Харт висел под низкой трубой, цепляясь за цепочку наручников, и хрипло втягивал воздух.

Гвен обещала себе, что это больше никогда не повторится. Но сегодня у нее на глазах умерла девушка, почти девочка, которая хотела стать программистом. Умерла дважды: один раз - когда инопланетная дрянь захватила ее тело, используя его как портал; и второй - когда девочка поняла, что единственный способ предотвратить вторжение - самоубийство.  Самоубийство с помощью Торчвуда.

Гвен смотрела в ее мертвые глаза, сжимала пистолет, еще чувствуя отдачу и хотела кого-нибудь ударить. А потом поймала взгляд Харта.

Он начал кричать сквозь зубы. Гвен увеличила темп, чуть развернула руку, чтобы попадать по уже красной, в полосах, коже под другим углом. Протяжный стон подтвердил, что результат именно такой, какой она хочет.

Когда она устала, а у Харта не осталось сил на крики, Гвен отстегнула одно из колец наручников и несколько раз хлестнула его по ягодицам - быстро, быстро, еще быстрее. Этого ему хватило, чтобы кончить в свою ладонь.

Она хотела уйти сразу. Но Харт обернулся к ней - с блестящими влажными глазами, с дрожью на губах - и она не смогла. Кутая его вздрагивающие в плечи в унесенный с дивана плед, Гвен шептала утешительную чушь, словно той девочке, которая смотрела в дуло пистолета и пыталась улыбнуться.

 

* * *

 

Той ночью, вытирая слезы со щек в переулке и чувствуя себя пустой и усталой, Гвен перестала обещать себе, что это был последний раз. Торчвуд научил ее не врать себе дольше необходимого.

Секс с Хартом больше не повторялся. Неважно, что после их поздних встреч она останавливала машину в ближайшем переулке и засовывала руку себе между ног,  - это просто давало о себе знать напряжение. Она не изменяла Рису. Что до остального… то, что происходило между ней и Хартом, было им нужно.

В Торчвуде быстро привыкаешь брать то, что тебе нужно, сегодня, и думать о будущем завтра.

 

* * *

 

Кофе ждал ее на столе, когда она появилась утром в Хабе, опоздав и не выспавшись. Выведя компьютер из сна, она обнаружила, что браузер запущен, и в нем открыто с полдюжины страниц. "Безопасно, разумно, добровольно" - гласил заголовок первой.

Она просмотрела парочку, ругнулась под нос на Янто, который вечно лезет не в свое дело, и закрыла браузер, не сохраняя вкладки.

 

* * *

 

Она толкнула Харта в стену и прижала локтем поперек шеи. Грубая кладка должна была оставить ссадины у него на щеке; Гвен надеялась, что увидит их завтра.

\- Это пистолет, или ты так рада меня видеть? - спросил Харт с ухмылкой. Гвен сильнее вжала дуло пистолета ему в спину.

\- Глупо задавать такой вопрос женщине, - фыркнула она.

\- Зависит от вида, некоторые женские особи… - пробормотал Харт, и вдруг перехватил ее запястье, сдвигая пистолет ниже, так, что дуло скользнуло между ягодиц. Гвен выдернула руку и сильнее вжала Харта в стену.

\- Какого черта? - прошипела она.

Харт скосил на нее глаза, толкнулся бедрами навстречу пистолету и выдохнул:

\- Пожалуйста…

Поняв, о чем он просит, Гвен шире раскрыла глаза. Подняла пистолет выше; холодное дуло скользнуло по обнаженной коже между задравшейся от возни футболкой Харта и ремнем брюк. Харт шумно втянул воздух и прикрыл глаза.

Гвен почувствовала, как острые щупальца уже знакомого ей наслаждения простреливают тело и тяжелыми кольцами сворачиваются внизу живота. Она сделала шаг назад. Харт развернулся к ней лицом, подпирая стену лопатками; в штанах проступали очертания заметно напряженного члена.

\- На колени, - сказала Гвен; командные интонации несколько портил проступающий в них восторг от ощущения собственной власти. Но Харт послушно сполз по стенке, заводя руки за спину. Глядя на него сверху вниз - на нахальные глаза и мягкие разомкнутые губы - Гвен передернулась от пробежавших по коже сладких мурашек.

Подчиняясь импульсу, она провела дулом пистолета вдоль точеной скулы к приоткрытому рту. Харт едва слышно застонал.

 

* * *

 

Кружка с кофе встала точно по центру подставки. Гвен оторвалась от полицейского отчета, улыбнулась Янто и потянулась за ней.

\- Спасибо, - сказала он, но Янто накрыл кружку ладонью, не давая ее поднять.

\- Гвен, - сказал он мягко, и она сразу же выпрямилась в кресле. - Хотя это не мое дело, но я очень надеюсь, что ты знаешь, что делаешь.

Гвен выпрямилась, прожигая его взглядом.

\- Ты прав, - сквозь зубы сказала она, - это не твое дело.

Янто пожал плечами и убрал руку с кружки. Но не ушел. И хотя Гвен долго играла с ним в гляделки, надеясь, что он не выдержит первым, ей все же пришлось уступить.

\- Тебе стоит знать, - ни к чему не обязывающим тоном сказал Янто в пространство, - что агенты времени - адреналиновые наркоманы. Это во-первых. Большинство из них приучены к подчинению и доминированию, на задании и в постели. Это во-вторых. И в-третьих, - он наклонился к Гвен и посмотрел ей в глаза, - Харт хочет Джека. Если он его не получит, то возьмет свое там, где сможет, причем так, чтобы причинить Джеку как можно больше боли. - Он выпрямилась, и Гвен, которая не успевала переварить услышанное, думала, что он уйдет. Но он добавил, тише и в сторону:

\- Даже если Джеку будет больно, он выдержит. Но не дай Харту причинить боль тебе.

Гвен проводила его взглядом, с силой сплетая пальцы так, что обручальное кольцо впилось в кожу.

\- Янто. Что он понимает, - пробормотала она, пытаясь заглушить мелькнувшую тень беспокойства. Она знала, что делает. Она присматривала за Хартом.

 

* * *

 

Пискнул компьютер. Гвен торопливо развернула окна камеры наблюдения и мессенджера. Харт сидел на стуле, развалившись, и даже на зернистом изображении была хорошо видна выпуклость у него в паху. Гвен прикрыла глаза на секунду, наслаждаясь теплом возбуждения, а потом вбила в мессенджер: _хочешь кончить?_

Она видела, как Харт повернулся к компьютеру, читая сообщение; как потом он посмотрел прямо в камеру - прямо на нее - и медленно облизнул губы, не глядя печатая короткий ответ.

В окне мессенджера появилось одно слово: _да_. Гвен жестко усмехнулась. _еще 5 часов 24 минуты. жди._

На экране Харт запрокинул голову, провел пальцами по бедру, почти коснувшись себя сквозь брюки - но все же не коснувшись! - и резко крутнулся к компьютеру, возвращаясь к работе.

 

* * *

 

После схватки с выплюнутыми рифтом тварями ярость и адреналин бурлили у Гвен под кожей, грозя выплеснуться на невинных свидетелей - а приходилось им улыбаться, повторяя историю, которую они вспомнят, когда проснутся после реткона. Пристукивая каблуком по плите лифта, она уже чувствовала, как они выплеснутся в ударах, станут контролем, силой, болью и утешением...

Она даже не взглянула на Харта, прошагала мимо него, на ходу избавляясь от куртки и кобуры.

\- На колени, Вера, - бросила Гвен через плечо, чувствуя, как внизу живота разгорается жар от одного предвкушения того, что сейчас этот наглый, злой, сильный мужчина подчинится ее слову, склонит голову в ответ на насмешливую кличку... будет в ее власти. Она видела это мысленным взглядом так отчетливо - видела это наяву столько раз - что, обернувшись, вздрогнула от того, что Харт стоял перед ней в полный рост и смотрел, несмотря на невеликую разницу в росте, откровенно сверху вниз.

\- Прости, детка, но я не в настроении, - с ухмылкой сообщил он без тени извинения в голосе.

\- Что? - глупо переспросила Гвен, чувствуя себя так, словно с разбегу влетела в невидимую стену.

\- Все просто, - сказал Харт, присев на край стола и вздернув подбородок. - Мне надоело быть мальчиком для битья. Это хорошая игра, но быстро приедается. Так что - все.  - Он одним пальцем подцепил доломан со спинки кресла и направился к выходу.

\- Стой! - Гвен стиснула его плечо, не пуская. Он легко стряхнул ее руку, напоминая, насколько силен - и как сдерживал эту силу, подчиняясь ей. Криво оскалившись, он пропел:

\- До встречи завтра в рабочее время!

Оставшись одна, Гвен села в опустевшее кресло. Несколько минут она не могла пошевелиться, только пальцы подрагивали, словно хотели послать удар - или погладить вздрагивающие плечи.

Потом она встала и методично стерла записи с камер наблюдения.

 

* * *

 

Стук в окно заставил ее схватиться за пистолет прежде, чем она успела осознать, что стучат. Проморгавшись от слез и потекшей туши, она увидела за стеклом - на мушке - знакомое лицо. Янто.

\- Проваливай, - прорычала она, для убедительности качнув пистолетом. Она не хотела его сейчас видеть - никого не хотела, никогда - и что он сможет сказать, кроме «я тебе говорил»?

\- Гвен, - сказал Янто мягко и открыл дверцу машины. Гвен ткнула пистолетом практически ему в лицо, но он аккуратно отвел дуло в сторону. - Гвен, - повторил он еще мягче, и ее пальцы вдруг ослабели. Янто вынул пистолет из ее руки и осторожно, бережно вытянул ее из машины.

\- Все хорошо, - пробормотал он неловко, когда они стояли лицом к лицу. На нем не было галстука, и верхняя пуговица рубашки была расстегнута. Из-за этого он выглядел почти чужим. Гвен потянулась потрогать этот раскрытый, неправильный воротник…

В следующую минуту она снова рыдала, на этот раз - в пахнущую химчисткой, сыростью и одеколоном дорогую ткань пиджака Янто.

 

* * *

 

\- Они всегда жульничают, - сказал Янто, сидя с ней рядом на заднем сиденье. Гвен шмыгнула носом и еще раз промокнула кожу под глазами платком.

\- Они мошенники. Это их природа, или выучка, неважно, но они делают это машинально. Они навязывают тебе правила, и ты играешь по ним в полной уверенности, что сам их выбрал. Но это не так. - Янто открыл и подал ей новую упаковку платков. Затем дотянулся и развернул зеркало заднего вида, чтобы она смогла разглядеть себя. Гвен принялась стирать разводы со щек.

\- Иногда они делают это из любви, - продолжил Янто, снова откинувшись на спинку и переплетя пальцы на коленях. - Иногда… по другим причинам. Сначала это может нравиться. Потом... ты ломаешься.

Он поймал взгляд Гвен в зеркале.

\- Или вводишь свои правила.

 

* * *

 

Ожидая, пока откатится дверь, Гвен глубоко вдохнула, чувствуя, как разворачиваются плечи и выпрямляется спина. Красный доломан Харта маячил в глубине зала. Гвен сделала шаг вперед.

Первый ход в игре по ее правилам.


End file.
